Arrow Rock
by myles1300
Summary: Arrow Rock; the small, quaint, rural community in the middle of Kentucky's heart and soul. Its peaceful setting is usually where many middle class families come to for some escape from the city. Everything may appear to be perfect with Arrow Rock, but eve
1. Chapter One

**Arrow Rock**

Arrow Rock, Kentucky; the quaint little city that is steadily on the grow. It has always been such a peaceful community that recently had been dubbed the title of a city since it had just attained it's 5,000 resident.

Many of the older residents knew about the past of Arrow Rock, but they kept silent of it, due to it's violent past. They knew bringing the subject back up would cause fights, protests, and prejudice back up into the city… or even worse.

"Mom! I'm going out for a little while!" A young teenage girl, decked out in a dark purple, tight, long-sleeved shirt with thumb holes on the end of the sleeves shouted while exiting her mangled bedroom. 

"Okay, Lisa, just be home before ten; your father said he has some sort of big announcement once he gets home," Lisa's mom shouted from the kitchen, stirring up some stew.

"Sure thing, mother," Lisa continued down the stairs, passing a glance to her little, eight-year-old brother who had his tongue sticking out at her, as her hand glided onto the doorknob. "Damn! Forgot something!" Lisa quietly murmured as she crept back up the stairs and into her messy bedroom. Clothes began to fly about in the room as she began to rummage through everything, in search of something. "Ah ha! There you are!" Lisa smiled as she held up a large flashlight, turning it on in her eyes, blinding herself.

Her feet glided out of her bedroom, down the staircase, and finally leaving the house. Pacing down the sidewalk like a speed walker, she glanced at her watch to notice it was 7:35 P.M., which meant she didn't have too much time to go exploring.

"Hello!" "How are you?" "Nice weather we are having, eh?" She said casually to passer-bys on foot, but Lisa acted incredibly nervous, sheltering her nerves behind a fake smile towards the people.

_RING! RING!_

Lisa jumped at the sound, but soon slid her hand into her pocket, pulling out a sleek cell phone, "Hello?" She asked, but to no answer. "Uh… hello?"

"Seven days…" A hissing like voice responded, followed by static.

Lisa's eyes shot open in fear as the phone slid off of her ear and began to tremble. She slowly raised the phone back up, but noticed on the Caller ID that it said Eileane on it. "Ah you bitch! I swear, I can hurt you for that, Eileane!" Lisa yelled, partially laughing, followed by the giggles of Eileane on the other end.

"Haha, sorry girly, but I knew I just had to do that to you! Oh, and it worked like a charm I bet… you must've been shivering in your boots!"

Lisa shook her head as she smiled. "You know, you are truly a bitch! But I love you for that! Anyways… what's up?" 

"Not much, just incredibly bored and wanted to scare youis that a car I heard? Are you on a street or something?" Lisa didn't respond. "Oh no! Lisa, you best not be going to where I think you're going! That place is like a death trap… don't go!"

"Too late, Eileane; I'm already in front by the fence… oh! And look at all those 'No Trespassing' and 'Condemned' signs! Pfft, they obviously don't think I will obey those, now do they?"

"Please Lisa… don't go in there. You know I get weird feelings about that place, so there must be something wrong with the place! Besides, remember that whole mysterious fire that killed everyone in the restaurant last year? I don't think that was an accident… someone… no! _Something_ must've done it!" Eileane paused, sitting on the edge of her bed and biting down onto her lip. "You know Lisa, people care about you, and yet you continue to go and explore these extremely dangerous places. Do you like want to appear on the Arrow Rock Nightly News on the missing children report? Lisa, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, I heard what you said, but I'm not going back home. When I explore dark, creepy places, it like gives me a natural high. These places are like 100 safe! I'll be all right, Eileane, but thank you for caring," Lisa smiled, knowing that Eileane couldn't see her, but Eileane knew she was smiling, she could sense it. "I'll tell you all about the cool stuff that I find in there later tonight, and who knows, maybe you'll come with me tomorrow!" Lisa smiled, already knowing Eileane's response. 

"Hell no! I am not stepping a foot in that danger zone! No way in hell!"

"Okay, I have to go now… bye!" Lisa closed up the phone, still hearing Eileane going on and on about not going into the place. She smiled as she slid the cell phone back into her pocket and climb through a small opening in the fence, leading into the parking lot. As soon as she passed through the fence, she felt and eerie chill surround her, and even though she could see people walking around in the bluish lit evening, she still felt alone.

Shrugging off the feeling, she pushed herself onward, stepping onto the sidewalk that surrounded the massive business center, and began her adventure in the run down, mildly corrupt, but heavily deserted business center.

"Looks like I wasn't the first person here," Lisa muttered to herself while walking past broken windows and bricked walls full of graffiti.

She stepped through one of the broken windows, entering into the first building, a small rehabilitation center. It still had most of its equipment, just mainly toppled over by punky teenagers, more or less. As she stood to her feet, brushing off little glass fragments on her sleeve, she reached for the light switch, but it wouldn't turn on; the power must've been cut when it became condemned.

"I don't understand… why would anyone leave such expensive equipment here? They could've easily taken it with them when they moved out," Lisa spoke to herself, passing by a large water tank used for relaxation of the muscles, but the water was now moldy and green, not even able to see through it.

As Lisa entered into the hallway, she took out her flashlight. It was moderately light in the building, but wasn't enough to make Lisa comfortable inside. With a gentle click, the flashlight shined on into a darkened room with no windows, showing a little chiropractic table in the middle, along with some ultra-sound devices.

"Oh, this place isn't even that creepy… I am bored!" Lisa shouted as she crawled out the back of the building, standing in a parking lot that is surrounded by all of the other buildings from all around. With a catch out of her peripheral, she faintly noticed something run into the back entrance of the Ladies' Fitness Center. So, out of curiosity, she crept over, silently tip-toeing over the downed branches and broken glass in the parking lot until she got to the fully broken down, sliding, glass door, looking into the main machine section of the fitness center; no one was in sight.

"Hehello? Is anyone in here?" She asked while slowly walking in, passing by all the fitness machines and weights that were scattered around the ground. Slight giggles came from the side hall. "Little ones, are you lost or something? Do you need help finding your parents?"

The giggling continued as Lisa cautiously walked over to the bend of the hall, entering it and seeing a little child run around the other bend, continuing to giggle. "Uh… I am not in any mood to be playing games. If you are lost, than just tell me!" She shouted in a blind rage, and then heard the giggles turn into cries of fear and sorrow. "Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't meaning to be mean, but I… I just don't know how to act around children… really!" Her foot went around the last bend, only to see the only door at the end slowly swing open, still hearing the cries from the little child. 

Pushing one foot in front of her, she walked towards the room, flashlight at hand, and as she entered, the room was completely empty, except for the thrown about filing cabinets and papers. "Uh… little kid?"

_RING! RING!_

"Oh shit!" Lisa screamed, being completely caught off guard by the deafening ring. She shook her head and smiled at herself, being so easily frightened. "Hello? Hello? Eileane! This isn't funny anymore!"

Suddenly, the phone was filled with weird mumbling from a deep voice, nearly inhuman, "Eileane, shut the fuck up!" Lisa screamed again, looking at the Caller ID to read it to find 'Unlisted' on it.

"Get out! GET OUT! GO AWAY!" A raspy voice screamed with an inhuman tone to it on the phone, sending chills down Lisa's back and all the way up into her throat. The soon began to tone the familiar beeping noise and then went silent. 

Without any hesitation, Lisa kicked her feet up, running at an extreme speed through the door, down the winding hallway and into the equipment room, finally passing through the room and out of the Ladies' Fitness Center, bursting out into the dim light of the lowering sun, and through the parking lot.

As she made her way back to the front, she heard a little girl screaming for help from inside a building. "Please lady, help me! Help me! Ahh!" The little girl screamed in horror as she looked at something that wasn't visible to Lisa, before running off and disappearing.

Lisa stopped, thinking if she should go back and try to help whatever was wrong with the ghost… but her brain took over, sending her feet through the hole in the fence and back down the street, all the way back to her home.

"Lisa, wait honey!" Her mom called out, stopping her from continuing up the stairs. "Your daddy has to make his announcement now!" She smiled, walking into the living room and sitting down next to her husband; Lisa soon followed, completely exasperated.


	2. Chapter Two

"Now you all know that I had that big interview today, right?" The family nodded. "Well… I got a promotion to be president of my own branch!"

"All right, Dad! I knew you could do it!" Lisa's little brother said, gently punching his father in the shoulder.

"Oh honey, that is wonderful news!"

"But… we will be having to move to New York City… in three days," The entire family all stopped celebrating and stood coldly still, Lisa's mom still having a frozen smile on her face.

"What! I will have to leave all my friends! No!" Lisa yelled, running off of the couch and into her bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking it, nearly sending the pictures on the wall to the ground.

"Well, I think that went over well…" Lisa's father said, smiling to his lovely wife and son.

"You're what!" Eileane asked in complete and total shock, nearly twitching at Lisa.

"I'm moving… in like a few days. My retarded father sprung this whole thing up on me last night… last night, when I… I…" Lisa paused, looking around the lunchroom, eye-wide.

"Yeah, you never told me what happened last night. Apparently you didn't get killed by some drug addict or a bum or something, since I am sure that place has some of those people crawling around there. So, how'd it go? Lisa?"

Eileane nudged Lisa on the shoulder, only to have her neck slide slowly to the side, letting her gaze meet with Eileane's. Her mouth gently opened as the coldest words whispered out, "Ghosts…"

"What?"

Lisa began to tremble as memories of last night flashed into her mind… the children laughing, the cell phone, and the little girl, screaming, crying for help. "The little girl! I have to save her!"

"What the hell are you talking about? What little girl?" Eileane asked, seriously confused.

"Hello, ladies," a young man with strikingly sharp eyes, a metallic eyebrow piercing in his right eyebrow, and decked out and punk clothes, wearing a shirt with the band 36:Crazy Fists, sat down with his lunch tray right next to Lisa. "What's wrong with her?"

"Hey Ben. Just… ignore her, she is in some weird daydream I think right now," Eileane mumbled while chomping down on some corn.

"You guys… we have to go back to there tonight! We have to! Meet me at my house after dinner, and bring some flashlights," Lisa jumped out of her seat and began walking away, leaving her friends in confusion at the lunch table. "Umph!" Lisa let out a burst of air as she fell back onto the ground, her food flying on top of her.

"Watch where you're going, freak!" Emma, one of the most popular girls in school, captain of the cheerleading squad, and class president, snidely spoke as she walked over the fallen Lisa, laughing and giggling as she went by. Her friends, consisting of the kings of the jocks duo, Jason and Cody, followed her. Some bedazzled by her tall, magnificent, beauty, as she graced her presence in the lunchroom by sitting down at a table with the rest of the populars, whom which were also laughing at Lisa.

Eileane stood up, throwing her napkin down into her tray as she scowled at Emma, glancing back at the incredibly embarrassed Lisa before she forcefully stomped over to the "popular" table, Ben tightly following behind.

"Hey, skank whore, apologize to my friend Lisa over there!" Eileane screamed, pointing over to Lisa.

"Apologize for what?" Emma growled while standing up.

"For being a slut and knocking her down to the ground with your big, plastic surgery ass!" Emma gasped in shock as her posse did the same.

She walked up to Eileane, picking up a glass of juice, "I don't think so," she smiled, tossing the juice in Eileane's face, sending Eileane toppling over backwards, tripping over Cody who was kneeling down on the ground, waiting for her to run into him. She landed hard onto the tile flooring, nearly going unconscious.

Ben reacted quickly to the events, approaching Emma with an evil intent in his eyes. His arms reached out for her neck, but his body flew back as Jason tackled him down to the ground. "Don't touch my woman!" Jason yelled as he raised his fist, clenching it tightly, bringing it down to his face—

"I wouldn't even put my hands to such germs by touching that STD infected slut!" Ben shouted as he blocked Jason's fist, pushing it to the side as he bashed his forehead into Jason's nose, causing Jason to cry out in pain. He shoved Jason off of him as Jason continued to roll on the ground, clenching tight onto his bruised nose.

Cody quickly kicked a firm kick into Ben's gut, sending him sliding across the floor and into a table. "C'mon, bring it!" Cody mocked, squatting down and moving his fingers back and forth. Ben saw the mocking and pushed himself up to his feet as he went running up to Cody, diving onto the ground and slide under him as he kicked his legs out from under him.

Both breathing with such force that it was plainly audible from across the dead silent lunchroom. All eyes were on the two young men, watching for their next move, their next step, their next breath. They lowered their heads, nearly in unison as they began to run towards each other.

"STOP!"

A voice cried out from outside of the forming crowd. Shoving herself through the bloodthirsty crowd, Lisa came through, stepping between the two men. "Now will you just stop? Please, Ben?" She asked, her eyes pleading with his.

He fought back the submissive smile until it shined through.

Ben and Lisa had been best friends since nearly childbirth; they even use to spend the night over at each other's houses when they were kids. Over the years though, their friendship seemed to develop into more than just friends… but something more, even if neither of them could admit it, but it was bluntly obvious.

"Fine…" He responded to her, walking with her to the fallen Eileane who they helped out of the lunchroom.

"Aw, someone is whipped!" Cody laughed, making a slight whipping jester with his hands followed by a cackling noise.

"Don't mind him…" Lisa reminded him, walking out of the lunchroom just before the bell rang. "Remember; meet at my house after school!"

The nearly incoherent Eileane vaguely heard what she said and let out a sigh, "Ugh, I don't trust you Lisa… you and your little plannings, but I guess I am in."

"Me too!" Ben replied, gently letting Eileane down onto her feet.

"Good, see you then!" Lisa smiled as she walked down the hall, entering into her Quantum Physics class.


	3. Chapter Three

"Okay, ready?" Lisa asked, pulling open the hole in the fence, letting Ben crawl through. She watched as Eileane shook her head.

"No way in hell am I going in there!" Eileane backed up, stepping near to the now empty street, since the rush hour traffic had died down.

Lisa walked up to Eileane, stepping into the bright glow of the moon right down onto her pale white face, reflecting into Eileane's eyes. "Come on… please Eileane, I promise, nothing will happen to you," she grasped hold of Eileane's hand and pulled her gently through the fence.

With a sighing breath, Eileane went through, "Why do I always let them talk me into things that I know I will regret later…?"

"Wow!" Lisa exclaimed as she entered into the performing stage area of the theatre that was right across from the rehabilitation center. "This place… it is… is so truly amazing!" Her fingers glided down a pillar that had intricate carvings into it. "Such beautiful architecture, love was definitely put into building this place."

"Well, it does help that it is the oldest building in this business center and nearly the oldest building in all of Arrow Rock," Ben said, grinning as he stood up upon the stage.

"Wow, thank you for the insightful information," Eileane snidely spoke.

Ben ignored Eileane and started to spout out some Shakespeare on the stage, trying to be a first class performer. Lisa got into the act and helped him with some Romeo and Juliet.

"Juliet? Juliet! What hath happened to thee? Hath thy cold hand of death touched you… with poison? Damn this glass, damn this cursed glass!" Ben tossed a water bottle to his side as he bent down to kiss Lisa.

"Erm hurm?" Eileane interrupted, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "Getting too much into character, eh Benny?"

Ben's face turned red as he stepped off of Lisa and then helping her to her feet; she also was blushing. Suddenly, a burst of bright lights erupted onto the stage, blinding the three teens. They tried to look up into the booth, but the lights were causing their vision to be distorted.

"Ahh!" Ben screamed as his body disappeared into blackness through a trap door.

Lisa and Eileane ran over, screaming for his name, but the door suddenly closed with no one touching it. They jumped back and shrieked, just as the curtain came crashing down, separating the two girls. The curtain firmly tied itself to the ground and the walls, making it impossible to get through.

"Eileane, hurry, get out of the building now! Get help or something!" Lisa cried out from behind the curtain.

"But, what about you?" Eileane asked, wrinkling her forehead as she heard doors beginning to close behind her.

"Just go!" Lisa responded, followed by Eileane's flip-flops flapping up the aisles and out the door, hopefully making it safely to the street. She then turned around, peering throughout the whole backstage looking for any source to the pit. Then, with the glance of the room, she saw a spiral staircase leading down into complete and total darkness. "It's all right Lisa, you can do it…" she whispered to herself, flashing her flashlight on.

Her foot reached the bottom and she could faintly hear the sound of water dripping somewhere. Her light flashed upon the walls and they were made out of concrete blocks, followed by a thick coating of white paint; reminded her of some insane asylum

"Ow… ouch!" The noise of Ben hissing was close, and became even closer until her flashlight flashed upon the sat-up body of Ben whom was rubbing at his ankle.

"Is it broken?" She asked as she knelt down next to him, clamping down on his ankle.

"Ahhh! No, but now it might be!" Ben screamed in pain as Lisa smirked, throwing his foot down.

"Come on you big baby, we have to get out of here," Lisa said, helping Ben to his feet and beginning to walk, letting him lean up against her. As they walked, he couldn't stop staring into her eyes and smiling, and she also glanced a couple of times, smiling too.

"Ahh!" Lisa screamed as she was inches from running down a little girl. She caught her breath and laughed. "Little girl, what are you doing in here… wait a second! You are that little ghost, aren't you?"

"Yes," she replied, letting a little English accent break through, "I am. You must save us all! Set us free, please! Follow me," the little girl ran off down the hall and went right through a door that Lisa once passed earlier.

Ben gave her a worried look, but let her continue on. She grasped the handle and could feel an evil presence all around her. Just as she twisted the handle, a shadowy figure appeared down the hall and began to run at a high pace, slipping through the darkness and setting chase to Ben and Lisa.

"RUN!" Ben screamed as he kicked his feet from underneath him, not carrying about his ankle, pulling Lisa beside him. Screeching and horrific words being mumbled were audible in every direction of the darkened hall.

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" A scrambled voice, sounding to have multiple tones all at once, screamed, letting the hall echo it out to the humans as they ran up the stairs and mysteriously, the curtain was raised once again. They ran through the emergency exit door which led to a bright hallway with only one door at the end.

"Please, set us free!" The little girl reappeared through a wall, looking frightened and worried as she stopped in front of the teens. "Go through the door and pass through the darkness, there you will bring peace to us all!" The little girl said just as she gasped, running away through the wall again just as the shadowy figured appeared from the opposite wall, moaning and groaning after her.

"Now is our cue to leave!" Ben shouted, grabbing her clothes and pulling her.

"But, what about the whole door and saving them? There is obviously something haunting her and who knows if there are more ghosts! We have to go and save them!"

Ben pushed through the door, fully dragging Lisa until she finally, willingly walked alongside of him to the fence. "Not tonight, Lisa. Tomorrow night shall be better, cause then we could get a group of people to come"

"And that chick who is all into the undead stuff and such! Uh… Jacqui I think her name is. Yeah, we'll get her to like drive away the evil spirits! This will be awesome!" Lisa grinned, running out of the fence, leaving Ben limping out alone. Eileane, scared senseless, stood outside the fence and helped Ben out as they all began to go home, still shaken up about the whole situation.


End file.
